One's Promise
by xsostarstruck
Summary: A Promise is a Promise - it's only your choice if you choose to keep it. Torrie/John - Request for Cenationxprincess


One Shot for _**CenationPrincess**_ - for others who requested, they'll be on their way soon :)

* * *

**One's Promise**

* * *

New York – present day

You'd wake up certain days either dreading it or looking forward to it. Every morning when Torrie Wilson would wake up, she never once dreaded what the day would hold for her. Positivity ruled her mind and even when days would get bad, Torrie would turn the negative into a positive, no matter how severe the day had already started. That was until this day had come where her life would change forever.

She was still young – Twenty nine to be exact where she lived in the jam packed city called New York. Well off job, wonderful set of friends and living in such a wonderful city people would kill to even visit. Everything was going well for her but it wasn't until she heard news a few weeks ago that someone had to leave. Her nearly perfect life began to crumble apart into pieces and unfortunately, nothing could be done to stop it from happening.

Beside the kitchen table, her hand would keep her head a float and a box of ultra-soft tissues rested not far away for her use. To her left, three suitcases laid forward – from largest to smallest – and they were all packed. They were destined to be placed onboard a plane that was scheduled to fly somewhere halfway across the world where she'd maybe never seem them again along with the very person that was going along with them.

She didn't want him to leave but she knew she couldn't stop him. His happiness depended on this new adventure he'd embark on and of course, Torrie didn't want to ruin this for him. When you love someone so much, you want them to be happy and if it very well means them leaving you, you do it. Their friends were of course content with his departure – they too felt the same way Torrie did and couldn't let their feelings get in the way of what he wanted to do. Love is a lot about sacrifice and sacrifice is just a way to show someone how much you care for them. Everyday people make sacrifices especially for those you love and he was not just somebody, he was somebody more. His tickets and passport were right before her and all the strength in the world it took not just to rip those tickets up but she obviously couldn't.

His footsteps emerged from their bedroom they'd share for the past two years. He tried to keep a strong when down inside, it truly killed John Cena to have to be leaving the girl of his dreams like this. Since he took this offer, he knew the consequences. He very well knew that this was going to happen and what could he do to stop it – nothing of course. All he could do is hope that he and Torrie could pull themselves through this entire mess.

His footsteps made the creeks in the floor and soon she had caught his attention. The messy makeup created by her tears clearly had shown that Torrie wasn't too pleased to seeing him leave. It was something like this that made him want to rip apart his ticket and just quit. Seeing Torrie in such a vulnerable position brought the strong man into a stage of weakness. Through all the skin, of course he was distraught.

She took a tissue out of the box and gently began to dap the tissue around her eyes. Without even looking against a mirror, she knew her makeup would be terribly ruined and since she was moments from saying goodbye, her goal was to at least look decent.

For the next few moments, they'd just exchange a few blank stares at one another. Racing through each other's minds was the fact they wouldn't see each other every day like they would here. Everything was going into a complete change and there was nothing they could do about it since they each now what they'd like to do.

John managed to find the energy to utter something out of his lips, "The taxi's downstairs waiting for me so I really don't have much time."

Pulling herself out of the chair, her weak and groggy body maneuvered themselves to stand before him. Eyes puffy and her nose clogged up, Torrie's only thought was how she could say goodbye in the most painless matter possible.

"I don't want to keep you waiting or anything. You might miss your flight and the taxi driver could be leaving you any second now. I wouldn't want that to happen to you."

Torrie's hands traveled up and around his polo shirt, where she began to readjust his collar. John looked down at the weak and innocent beauty below him and he needed an answer from her, "Do you really want me to go Torrie? Because I don't have too. I can just call off this whole thing and stay right here with you."

"You're sweet – you really are but I want you to go. Ever since we were in college, you've always wanted something like this and I'm not going to stand in your way from getting this. Every girlfriend wants to make sure that their boyfriend is happy and doing something he wants. That's what I want for you. I want you to enjoy your life and I can't just stand out in front of it. That's not my purpose for being here. I'm going to be supportive no matter how bad the situation may be but you need to go. This is what you want."

"I know it bothers you that I am going to leave. I know it does and it bothers me that it bothers you. I can't even go one how much I am going to miss you being sixteen time zones away from you. When you wake up in the morning, I'll be going to bed and when it's Tuesday here, it will be Wednesday where I am. This is all too different. I don't know if I am ready for all of this. I don't know if I'm ready to be that far away from you."

His words were sweet. Torrie actually managed to release a grin, "You're the strongest person I've ever met – did you know that? I've never met someone who has such a big heart and such a strong one too."

Her arms remained on top of his shoulders, staring delicately into his crystal blue eyes – the very ones she fell in love with years ago. It was coming now, the ball of emotion just rampaging right towards her. Eventually, they'd come out in a way she didn't want them too. Her head crashed onto his chest, remaining there and her emotions came flowing out, in tears as John wrapped his large arms right around her body.

"Tor, you okay?"

The droplets of tears came rolling down her cheeks, eventually soaking up into John's shirt. Her sobbing continued and not able to control any longer, she truly released your emotions.

"It's going to be so different – not waking up next to you, having breakfast in the morning with you or waiting for you to come home from work. You were there for everything – there to wipe my tears and keep my stable and happy. Everything's going to change but I don't want this all to happen. What if we change or drift apart or something along lines of that? I'm not ready for that nor am I willing to go through any of that. I'm not that strong like you. You're the one person who keeps me strong."

He could do something about this but he knew she wouldn't let him, "I don't have to go – I can stay right here and be with you, if that's what you want."

"No – No, I do want you to stay," Torrie pulled back and stared at him, sternly into his eyes, "You have to go and I want you to go. I can't stop you from living your life and I don't want too."

Hearing the sound of the taxi cab, all the way up from the fourth floor – he knew this time had to come, "My cab – I have to go."

Releasing her gently from his grip, he slid over the duffel bag over his shoulder and picked up his other suitcase. The two walked over to the door and John cupped the handle, turning it and stared out at the hallway before he looked right back at Torrie.

"This is harder than I originally thought it would be and I thought it was going to be hard," He came a little closer, inches apart from her face, "I love you more than anything and I promise, and this is a promise I plan on keeping – I promise that I will love you for every moment I am gone and that I'll be back and we'll have the life we've always wanted. Do you hear me?"

Torrie slowly nodded. John pulled her in, laying a soft and innocent kiss right before her lips – one she'd remember for a long time and one he'd never forget until the day he gets to do it once more. Pulling away, she looked right back at him and smiled, through her tears and said, "I love you too."

He glanced around his apartment one last time and once more, he looked directly into her eyes and smiled. This promise was something he'd never let go. He pulled back from the door and started to ascend down the staircase as Torrie stood before the door's frame. Once she had closed the door, she rushed over to the window to see the Taxi cab waiting for him.

John soon appeared and the taxi driver placed the suitcases into the taxi. John looked up once more and could see Torrie looking from above. He smiled once more and mouthed, "I love you," right before he got into the cab.

Torrie watched senseless as the cab began to drive off with John inside. She remained at the window's edge with only one thing on her mind and one thing only – John's promise to her.

* * *

**A/N: **No longer taking any requests - i have a few more after this one.  
Please Review!


End file.
